The Prodigal
by FyreBrande
Summary: Time for Emi's surprise, before Brynna explodes


Yeah, I do not own any of these characters, except Brynna and the exact nature of Revan. They belong to LucasArts and Bioware/Obsidian.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Prodigal

"When are we gonna show her?" Brynna demanded, climbing up on the counter so she could look Carth in the eye.

"Later, Bryn," Carth promised, chuckling. "Trust me, I want to show her, too. We've put a lot of work into her surprise, and I can't wait till she sees it. But she's so tired. I doubt she slept the whole way home. We'll show her tomorrow. Okay?" He leaned his forehead against Brynna's.

"Show who what?" Emi yawned, leaning against the doorframe between the living room and the kitchen of the small house.

"Oh, nothin'. G'night," Brynna giggled. She hopped down from the counter and slipped past her mother. Emi watched her go, a sleepy smile turning the corners of her mouth.

"I'll let it go for now, but questions will ensue come morning," she promised around another yawn.

Carth smiled and crossed the kitchen to pull her into yet another hug. "Now I know you're tired, gorgeous. You normally wouldn't be able to sleep without knowing."

"Mm-hm," Emi mumbled into his chest. She leaned against him, fingers curling into the orange fabric of his old flight jacket, and looked up for a kiss. Carth obliged, smiling as he felt her go limp a few seconds later.

"C'mon, beautiful. Bedtime." He practically carried her back to their bedroom, glad she was finally back to occupy her side of the bed. It only amplified feelings of loneliness to sleep by himself. Carth gently slipped off Emi's robe, unhooked the lightsabers from her belt, and pulled off her boots before tucking her in bed. He stripped off his jacket and boots, climbed in next to her, and pulled her close. More than halfway asleep already, Emi mumbled something unintelligible and snuggled even closer. Carth smiled to himself as he realized his legs would probably both be asleep before he was with how they were laying. The smile turned to a quiet chuckle as he remembered the last time, ten years ago, after the Star Forge, that Emi had fallen asleep on him like this…

-------------------------------------------------------

"_Where is she?" He paced across the hanger for the umpteenth time, tapping his fingers against the hilt of the Echani foil sheathed at his side. Cursing the fact that Emi had gone on without him or Juhani after her duel with Bastila._

"_Carth, worrying ain't going to help," Mission pointed out, leaning against one of the boarding ramp supports. "Emi hasta face Malak alone, you knew that before we left Lehon."_

"_She's been gone too long. And I love her. Two very good reasons for me to be worried," Carth retorted, spinning on the heel of one boot to begin another loop. He had hardly taken two steps when Emi and Bastila shot out of the elevator like twin speeders, running as fast as they could for the _Hawk_'_s _boarding ramp. Taking the hint that it was time to make like a Bantha in a Krayt dragon cave, Carth and Mission were up the ramp and ready to go by the time the two women reached it. Carth barely gave the ramp time to close before taking off. If Malak was dead, and Bastila redeemed, that meant the Star Forge was about to be space dust at the hands of the surrounding Republic fleet. As soon as the _Hawk_ was clear, and the Star Forge crumbled into dust, Carth punched the buttons for autopilot and went to find Emi. She deserved a kiss. When he found her, she was sitting on her bunk in one of the cabins, knees bent up and arms resting limply across them. She looked thoroughly and totally exhausted. _

_Carth smiled, and sat next to her. "C'mere, beautiful." She smiled back and indulged him, sitting with her back against his chest. _

"_Thanks, handsome," she murmured, wriggling to a slightly lower--and more comfortable--position and leaning her head on his shoulder. She was asleep within seconds. _

_It was only then that Carth realized his leg was falling asleep underneath the dead to the world Jedi cradled in his lap. He curled his toes inside his boot and winced at the immediate complaint from the nerves in his leg. _She needs sleep_, he told himself, _She's worth this…

"_Hey, Em, can I--" Mission shoved open the door._

"_Go away," Carth hissed, motioning with one hand. Mission took in the sleeping Jedi, the trapped-yet-okay-with-it pilot, and how completely perfect they seemed together in one long look, before obeying Carth's hissed order and leaving, huge grin splintering her face in two. Carth leaned forward and kissed Emi's forehead, then shifted his weight back against the wall, trying to find the position that pinched the fewest nerves. _I'm not getting any younger…_ He finally settled on one that was relatively comfortable, wrapped his arms loosely around Emi, and started wondering where to buy a ring. _

_---------------------------------------------------------_

When Carth woke the next morning, Emi had shifted so that her cheek was squashing against his arm, her back still pressed against his chest. He couldn't feel his fingers, and making a fist brought about pinpricks as his hand sluggishly obeyed. _At least your legs aren't asleep anymore_, he chuckled to himself. He gave her a gentle hug with his free arm, which was wrapped loosely around her middle, and relished the simple knowledge she was home to fall asleep on his arm and trap him next to her. A look at chronometer on the wall assured him Brynna wouldn't be up for awhile. _Fine by me._ He shifted his arm just a little bit so his shoulder wasn't stretching so far, and Emi moaned, mumbled and woke up. Instead of bolting upright as she normally did, she simply rolled over and offered him a wonderfully sleepy smile.

"Morning, Beautiful." He kissed her forehead.

"Morning. Is that all I get?" The sleepy smile morphed into a teasing grin, daring him to kiss her. He took her up on it. "Much better. Brynna up yet?"

"Don't think so. She usually sleeps until nine, standard time."

"Ooh, a whole 'nother hour," Emi murmured seductively, snuggling even closer and sliding her arms around his neck. "Lucky us."

"Lucky _me_," Carth returned, kissing her neck. "Beautiful wife, hour alone with her, what more could a man want?"

"Mmmm, good point." Emi kissed him, long and passionate as she had the night before on the landing pad. "So, are you and Brynna going to reveal this 'surprise', whatever it is, today?"

"I don't know, maybe we should make you wait," Carth teased. "Patience is a virtue, y'know."

"So is pacifying your resident Jedi," Emi countered, gentle threat tinting her laugh.

"Okay, I'll give you that one," Carth conceded. "I don't have anything today, so soon as Bryn and Mission are up we could go, if you want."

"I think it would be more fun to make 'em wait." A fiendish gleam reflected in Emi's eyes. "I should act like I forgot all about this 'surprise', and am in no hurry to see it."

"You're a evil woman. You know what that'll do to your daughter?" Carth laughed, not at all surprised at her plan.

"Yes. She needs to learn patience." Emi's grin widened.

"Right, as usual," Carth agreed, sitting up and leaning against the wall, feeling the cool metal through the thin fabric of his undershirt.

"Where are _you_ going? I'm not done with you yet." Emi tightened her grip and kissed his neck. "Way I see it, we're nine years behind."

"Sounds right to me." Carth felt a shiver run all the way down his spine when she kissed him, and no desire to leave the room. He pulled Emi closer so she was in his lap.

They were in the middle of yet another passion-laden kiss when Brynna walked in, yawning. "When are we--Wow." She grinned as her parents pulled apart and turned to look at her. "If you want privacy, it helps to close the door."

"Thank you, oh fount of essential knowledge,"Emi teased, holding out one arm. "You want a hug, too?"

Brynna hopped up on her mother's lap. "Sounds good to me."

"Okay, both of you at the same time is a little much," Carth complained, but made no move to unseat either of 'his girls'.

"Aw, is the hero of the Republic squished?" Emi teased, kissing his temple.

"Just a tad. But I'm sure I'll live," he retorted playfully, kissing her back.

"Eww." Brynna wrinkled her nose.

"Hey, there's the door, honey. You can leave if you want." Emi chuckled. "Go make breakfast or something."

"With pleasure!" Brynna jumped down and darted from the room. Her parents both laughed.

"So, how long do you intend to put this off?" Carth raised one eyebrow at his wife.

"At least till after breakfast." Emi winked at him. "C'mon, flyboy. We really should get up."

"If you insist," Carth sighed, nibbling her ear.

"I do, unfortunately." Emi stayed where she was, leaning against him for a second or two more, and then climbed out of bed. Carth followed her, and they both headed for the kitchen. He couldn't resist pulling her close for another kiss halfway down the hall. "You're doing that a lot," Emi whispered.

"And who just pointed out thatwe're nine years behind?" Carth whispered back.

"Oh, I'm not complaining. Just stating a fact."

Brynna had finished fixing breakfast by the time they made it out to the kitchen. "Here ya go."

"Hey, Bryn, who taught you how to cook?" Emi asked as she started eating.

"He did." Brynna pointed at Carth, both of them grinning.

Emi raised an eyebrow. "Well, then you've improved since the _Hawk_."

"Mission says he prob'ly cooks better than you now," Brynna piped up.

"He probably does. Nine years of ration packs does not your cooking skills improve." Emi smiled at him sweetly. "I can still kick your butt in a duel, though, I bet."

"No doubt. Nine years of meetings does not you fighting skills improve," Carth laughed back."Though they would occasionally let me out of that office to go do something."

"Like when the _Ravager_ landed on Telos?" Emi finished eating and pushed her plate back across the counter.

"Yeah. But even then, I didn't actually fight at all. Too important to let myself get killed."

"And yet so humble," Emi teased.

"Hey, they told me that, I didn't decide it myself. You know me better than that, I hope, Em," Carth protested.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Bryn?" Emi turned and gave her daughter her full attention.

"When do you want us to show you your surprise?"

"What surprise?" Carth choked back a laugh at the innocent expression on Emi's face.

"MOOOM!!!!" Brynna rolled her eyes. "You know, the surprise Father an' I have for you!" Hands on hips, exasperated frown puckering her eyebrows together. Emi felt like she was looking in a brown-eyed mirror.

"Oh, _that _surprise." Emi pretended to think . "I don't know. Carth, do you have anything you have to do first?"

Carth decided to take pity on his daughter. "No. We can go soon as Mission's ready."

"Okay!" Brynna dashed off toward the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where are you going?" He already knew the answer.

"To help Mission get ready."

"Only if she's already awake. Alright, Brynna Onasi? Do not wake her up."

"Alright," Brynna sighed. "I promise." _He knows me too well,_ she grumbled to herself.

"I heard that, Brynna." Emi smiled sweetly.

"Heard what?"

"Your thoughts."

"How--oh, ." Brynna blushed and disappeared out the door.

Emi laughed. "That's going to take her a while to get used to."

Carth chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "Well, remember, beautiful, you left when she was only three months old, she never had anyone read her thoughts before."

"True. I'll try not to do it too much. I'll just read yours instead."

"Fine by me." They went back to their bedroom and pulled back on the same clothes they'd been wearing the night before.

Brynna returned with Mission in tow as Emi was clipping on her lightsabers. "She was up already, I promise!"

"I was," Mission assured Brynna's skeptical parents. "Let's go. Before Bryn explodes."

"Good idea." Emi ran one hand through her hair in lieu of brushing it and intertwined her fingers with Carth's as they left.

The walk was a short one, even with Emi unable to see for part of it. When they got within half a block of their destination, Brynna had demanded her mother close her eyes. Emi chuckled and humored her.

"Now you have to make sure I don't trip or anything." She tightened her grip on Carth's hand.

"As you wish, princess," he teased her. Brynna punched in the door code when they arrived at the hanger, then grabbed her mother's free hand and pulled her forward.

"Can I look yet?"

"Hang on. Just stand there a sec….okay, you can look now." Brynna had been waiting ages to see the look on her mother's face at the revelation of Carth's--and Brynna's--surprise.

The ship was gorgeous. Small, sleek, black and silver, it looked like it could carry five or six people before it got crowded. Emi's eyes widened. "Where…?"

"Bought her off a couple salvagers five years ago. I needed something to keep me busy with you gone. Patched her back together bit by bit." Carth rubbed her back, thrilled she so obviously loved it.

"I love it." Emi showed her appreciation by flinging herself into a hug and kissing him yet again.

"Well, Brynna helped a lot the last couple years." He chuckled. "Let's just say she takes after me more than you when it comes to fixing--and flying--things."

"Carth!" Emi blushed. "I have more important things--like saving galaxies--to worry about!"

"Hey, sheath your claws, beautiful. I bought her so I can teach you, and Brynna, how to fly. The most unique thing about this ship is you can adjust the amount of control the pilot and co-pilot have. So you can learn without killing anyone or wrecking anything."

"I love her even more."

"Really? Go ahead, walk around her. She's yours. Soon as you can fly her."

Emi circled the ship, stopping as she reached the back and staring up at the name spelled out in silver letters. "Carth Onasi!" She glared at him.

Carth exchanged a look and a grin with Brynna. "Yes, darling."

"The _Prodigal's Redemption_???? Honestly!" She crossed her arms and kept glaring.

"Hey," Carth protested, "those salvagers found her drifting half a parsec away from a registered travel lane, almost twenty years after she went missing. It seemed to fit her," he shrugged.

"And me," Emi finished for him.

"Wellll…"

"Admit it. I know you thought of that. You're not a stupid man."

"Thank you, and yes, I did. But you normally are so open about it, and anyone who doesn't know your story, _Revan_, we can use my explanation." Carth rubbed little circles on her back with his thumbs.

"Oh, alright, I forgive you." Emi smiled.

"Good. I'm glad. You have any idea how hard it is to find parts for a ship that's been retired fifteen years?"

"Next to impossible?"

"Let's just say I only finished her a couple months ago. Te day Atton told us Teren sent you home. And Brynna's a fast learner."

"What, you taught her already??" Emi stared at him in disbelief.

"Started. She's not quite perfect yet. But I think she's getting it even faster than I did."

"Wow. Anything else I need to learn about you?" Emi smiled at Brynna, impressed.

"I'm better than Dustil with a blaster, need to work on high guard with a vibroblade, and want to be a Jedi like you." Brynna grinned proudly.

"Well, I asked. Can we take her up now? " Her eyes had that pleading look Carth could never turn down.

"Sure. You want to come along, Mish? I swear she flies."

The Twi'lek chuckled. "Sure. But remember I told Aryah I'd help her get ready for the wedding this morning, so not too long, huh?"

"Wedding?" Emi looked at Carth in confusion.

"Let's just say Dustil and Aryah have had an absolutely horrible time finding a date that works for everyone," he explained.

"I see. Hey, Mish, think she'd mind if I came, too?"

Mission grinned. "Not at all. She'd probably be thrilled."

Carth smiled and hit the button to lower the _Prodigal_'s ramp. "Let's go, ladies."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Done! Sorry that took sooooo long to get up, but I've been suffering the horriblest case of writer's block this week…all my stories bogged down and it's been really frustrating…But this one's done now, so pity party's over!! And, even though this was gonna be the last one, I got ideas for three more, so I'm not goin' anywhere! =D =D =D


End file.
